1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on an electricity-conducting roller structure, more particularly one, whose electricity-conducting roller is supported on a swinging support member; the swinging support member is biased downwards with an elastic element, and can pivot up and down so as to prevent bumps and holes on an uneven floor form obstructing the electricity-conducting roller.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Patients are usually transported from a sick chamber with vehicles, e.g. wheelchairs and wheeled hospital beds, to the examination division to have a medical examination such as computerized axial tomography (CAT) scan and nuclear magnetic resonance radiography. However, when such vehicles are moving, static electricity will be produced thereon owing to the vehicles rubbing against other objects, especially in cold, dry, and low-humidity seasons, which static electricity will cause shock and discomfort to the patients on the vehicles. If a patient has a medical examination with a high-precision medical examination apparatus while resting on the vehicle, static electricity will interfere with the medical examination apparatus. Consequently, errors are prone to happen to the outcome of the examination.
To overcome the above problems, referring to FIG. 7, the inventor of the present invention developed a kind of electricity-conducting roller module 42 before. The electricity-conducting roller module 42 is joined to a lower end of a metallic hub 41 of a wheel 4 of a vehicle, and includes first and second holding members 421 and 422, and an electricity-conducting roller 423, which is supported on the second holding member 422 with an axle 424 thereof being passed two sides of the second holding member 422. The second holding member 422 is held in the first holding member 421. The second holding member 421 has two opposing slots 425, and the axle 424 of the roller 423 is passed the slots 425 at two ends thereof. A rod part 426 is positioned between upper portions of the both the first and the second holding members 421 and 422, and an elastic element 427 is positioned around the rod part 426 to bias the second holding member 422 downwards. Therefore, it is certain that the electricity-conducting roller 423 will be constantly in contact with the floor in order for allowing static electricity carried on the vehicle to travel onto the floor through the electricity-conducting roller module 42.
Furthermore, when the vehicle is moving on an uneven floor/road, the electricity-conducting roller 423 will move up and down with the axle 424 moving within the slots 425 of the first holding member 421; thus, small holes and bumps of the uneven floor can't obstruct the roller 423. And, the elastic element 426 will help to reduce the shock produced from the roller 423 hitting against the holes and bumps on the uneven floor/road.
However, because the electricity-conducting roller 423 can only move up and down, it is prone to be obstructed by large holes and bumps on an uneven floor/road. Consequently, the vehicle can't move smoothly on an uneven floor with large holes and bumps.